Accession War
The Accession War (also known as the Argonian invasion) was a three year war that was waged between the Great Houses of Morrowind and the An-Xileel of Black marsh. Cause of the War For centuries the Dunmer of Morrowind have made a practice of invading parts of Black marsh to take Argonians from their homes and use them for slave labour. This practice was done mostly by the Great Houses of Morrowind. Due to this many Argonians resented the Dunmer and slave revolts were quite common in Morrowind. It was not until after the Oblivion Crisis that the Argonians saw a chance to strike back at their former slave drivers. A radical faction in Black Marsh called the An-Xileel rallied The armies of Black Marsh into fighting the hordes of Deadra invading their home. The armies of Black Marsh were warned of the upcoming crisis by the Hist and so they were prepared. They managed to pour into Mehrunes Dagon's Deadlands and fight the Deadra on their own turf. After the crisis ended the Argonians recognised that the Dunmer were weak due to their casualties gained from crisis and it only made matters worse for them when the Red Mountain erupted desecrating most of Morrowind and its armies leaving it defenceless to an invasion. The Invasion When The Argonians invaded They fist hit the city of Tear bringing down its gates and destroying the city, they then burnt the city to the ground killing any Dunmer they came across this included women and children. The Argonians then attacked the city of Narsis and eventually Port Telvannis destroying the citys navy and killing most members of House Telvanni. After two years of destroying towns and citys across the countryside the An Xileel arrived at Mournhold capital of Morowind. It was a long battle but the gates of Mournhold fell and Black Marsh now controled half of Morrowind. But their victory was short lived during as house Redoran had rallied all the remaining Great Houses of the country to fight of the invaders. After a year of fighting and thousands of warriors dying on each side the Dunmer reclamed most of of their citys but the An-Xileel still controls southern Morowind today. The war took a great toal on Morowind thousands of inocents died and most of the province now belongs to the Argonians but the rebuilding is continuing on most of the citys though most of them are now destroyed. Aftermath Most Dunmer have now been forced to retreat Morrowind, scattering across to the other provinces and countries of Tamriel, the High King of Skyrim generously gave them Solstheim, despite their new island the Dunmer still needed new homes, many headed North-West into Skyrim, mostly stopping at Riften and Windhelm. Windhelm being the most notable example as the condition of the Dunmer refugees there has spawned much controversy against the rebellion leader and Jarl of Windhelm Ulfric Stormcloak who keeps them within the Windhelm slums, the Gray Quarter. It is unknown if there will be a second war between Morrowind and Black Marsh but new reports from Imperial spies shows large numbers of Argonians heading north toward Tear were it is now under Argonian rule. We can only say that another war might be eminent.